barely alive
by dametsuu
Summary: Kougami membiarkan Akane hidup di relung jiwanya.


Disclaimer: Gen Urobuchi & Production I.G

Timeline: PP movie

a/n: anggap saja semacam missing scene karena saya gregetan nonton movienya

* * *

Ada bayang-bayang yang berkelebat setiap kali Kougami memejamkan mata.

Kian hari, kian sering. Lama-lama ketika ia membidik, ia malah menyaksikan inspekturnya tertawa dari balik lensa. Mengajaknya bergabung dalam kehangatan.

* * *

Kougami sudah lama mati. Ia hanya mayat hidup yang bergerak karena jiwa Akane terselip dalam sukmanya. Menggerakkannya sehari-hari.

Akane telah meracuninya, menggerogoti tiap senti identitasnya tepat setelah dominator pertama kali dibidikkan padanya. Pertama kali Kougami tertegun memandang sosok mungil yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

Kougami berandai-andai seperti apa rupa inspekturnya saat ini dengan rokok masih terselip di antara jemarinya.

* * *

Lalu di hari mereka bertemu, pada malam di mana mereka tidak bisa tidur. Mereka beranjak mendekati atap. Di sebuah balkon yang ditutupi bayang-bayang, menyisakan sedikit cahaya bulan. Kougami menatap punggung Akane, mengambil rokok yang diberikan perempuan itu tadi siang.

Kougami baru saja menyimpan pemantiknya ke dalam saku ketika Akane berbalik. Sorotnya melunak ketimbang sebelumnya, Kougami pikir ini efek melankolis malam hari. Suasana tenang itu menggantikan kekhawatiran dan adrenalin yang terpacu sepanjang siang.

"Pertama kali aku melihat buku itu, yang terbersit dalam kepalaku itu kau, Kougami- _san_."

Kougami mendengus pelan, diikuti asap dari rokok yang tidak jadi ia hisap. Bagaimana mungkin inspekturnya mengaitkan buku karangan Proust yang tercetak jutaan kopi dengan satu entitas seperti dirinya? Itu hanya satu dari sekian kemungkinan.

Satu dari sekian yang kali itu benar adanya. Karena buku itu dicuri dari Kougami.

Kougami berusaha meredam nadinya yang berdenyut kembali. Menyaksikan sumber kehidupannya berdiri, ia sungguhan mati suri.

"Bagaimana yang lain?"

Asap berhembus dari celah bibirnya. Mengepul memenuhi udara, menenangkan Akane―yang bertahun-tahun belakangan gemar menyalakan lintingan nikotin itu hanya demi merasakan kehadiran Kougami dalam bawah sadarnya.

"Siapa?"

"Anggota divisi satu, spesifiknya."

Akane bersandar pada teralis di belakangnya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit yang dijajah laba-laba. Tampak berpikir, menyusun kata-kata dalam otaknya. Kougami tidak heran, secuil rasa bersalah muncul ke permukaan. Ia meninggalkan perempuan itu di saat yang sulit, divisinya tercerai berai dan yang ia pedulikan hanya Makishima, Makishima dan Makishima.

Mata itu mengerjap sekali. Menahan buncahan emosi yang hampir meledakkan bendungan di matanya. Keadaan di mana ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia _baik-baik saja_ padahal sesungguhnya ia _tidak baik-baik saja_.

"Semuanya baik."

Keengganan bercerita dituturkan lewat mimik wajah. Tersiratkan pesan bahwa topik itu terlalu sensitif untuk waktu singkat yang mereka miliki. Kougami menyerah dan memilih tidak memaksa, ia melemparkan pandangan pada tirai gelap di luar sana.

"Kougami- _san_ sendiri?"

Kougami menghentikan hisapannya, menghembuskan nafas sekali lagi. "Aku tidak terlalu tahu apakah keadaanku _baik_ menurutmu, yang jelas aku masih memberontak dan berjalan dengan selamat sentosa di bumi."

Masih hidup karena serpihan yang Akane titipkan padanya.

Akane sendiri menahan geli. Semua bagian yang mampu dia ingat dari lelaki ini tidak berubah. Bagaimana ia bicara, berjalan bahkan setiap gestur yang ia buat. Akane belajar mempelajari suasana hati Kougami dari setiap gesturnya.

"Menurutku itu cukup untuk masuk dalam kategori _baik_."

Mengacuhkan fakta bahwa mereka masih berada pada dua sisi yang bersebrangan. Kougami percaya dirinya benar dan Sybil merupakan satu-satunya hal yang salah sedangkan inspekturnya masih berusaha mencari dari kedua sisinya, siapa yang paling benar dan paling adil dalam mengurus segala tingkah polah manusia beserta ganjaran yang seharusnya mereka dapat.

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Kougami menatap matanya sekali lagi. Netranya tidak bosan menyelami, ia menenggelamkan dirinya dalam karamel yang memabukkan. Kougami membiarkan Akane membaca seluruh isi hatinya, yang tidak mungkin pernah ia ucapkan melalui verbal.

"Apa Kougami- _san_ akan pulang setelah ini?"

Setelah ini merupakan kata yang rancu kala itu. Setelah ini; setelah kerusuhan yang terjadi, setelah negara ini tidak lagi di duduki Sybil, setelah Sybil musnah dari muka bumi dan setelah yang lainnya yang masuk dalam nalar mereka berdua.

"Entahlah. Tapi, kurasa pulang dijerat hukum bukan opsi yang bagus." Kekehnya samar.

Kougami menghempaskan dirinya ke sisi Akane.

"Apakah itu berarti sia-sia saja aku datang kemari?"

Akane merebahkan kepalanya di lengan Kougami. Membuat lelaki itu ingat kembali, masa-masa di mana ia menggunakan jas dan jaket sebagai pakaian dinas sehari-hari.

Kougami mengintip bintang-bintang, sebelum merunduk menatap figur yang hanya setinggi bahunya. Mencuri ciuman singkat serta celah di antara jemari yang ia isi untuk sepersekian detik. Kougami tidak tahu lagi apakah dia hidup atau mati karena terasa seperti supernova meledak dalam dirinya.

"Selamat tinggal." Bisiknya ketika semua berakhir.

* * *

Akane merasa, hanya hidupnya yang dibuat pontang-panting. Dibuat candu dan kacau.

Kougami merasa, hanya hidupnya yang dibuat jungkir balik. Sampai lupa di mana tadinya ia berpijak, atas atau bawah.

Maka tidak heran kalau Ginoza mengatakan kalau Kougami tidak boleh menemui inspekturnya lagi. Karena seharusnya yang Akane tahu adalah Kougami sudah mati.

Sedangkan Kougami akan membiarkan Akane hidup dalam relung jiwanya, agar ia terus ingat akan beban yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

 **End.**


End file.
